


Ladies Do Not Start Fights But They Can Finish Them

by zebaoth



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebaoth/pseuds/zebaoth
Summary: post time skip female bonding. thanks, season 2.





	Ladies Do Not Start Fights But They Can Finish Them

Liu Mei thumbed at the black lace edge of her garter belt with a satisfying snap.

She uncrossed her legs, letting the heel of her stiletto click onto the ground.

“Here, kitty,” she beckoned.

Nena crawled toward Liu Mei’s chair on all fours, wearing nothing but the black pointed ears on the headband Liu Mei had given her and a baby pink studded collar. Nena panted with her tongue hanging out past her lips, and rested her head on Liu Mei’s fishnet clad thighs.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” said Liu Mei.

“Arf!” Nena said.

“Don’t give me that!” said Liu Mei. “Answer me!”

Nena lifted her cheek off of Liu Mei’s thigh, and hesitated before answering. “Are you asking me to break character?” she said.

“You already have,” said Liu Mei. “You’re supposed to be a cat.”

Nena wrinkled her nose. “I don’t like cats,” she said. “They make my nose itch, and their paws are scratchy.”

“That doesn’t matter,” said Liu Mei. “You just have to pretend.”

“If we’re pretending,” said Nena, “I don’t see what difference it makes whether I’m a dog or a cat.”

“Of course it makes a difference!” said Liu Mei. “There’s a huge difference! Besides, those are cat ears! Not dog ears!”

Nena adjusted the headband with a pout. “Some dogs have ears like this.”

“Well,” said Lie Mei, “that’s, that may be true, but, that’s… true, but—”

“I always wanted a dog when I was a kid,” said Nena, resting her cheek once more upon Liu Mei’s thigh.

Nena sniffed the air with canine intensity.

Liu Mei spread her legs wider.

“Besides,” she said. “You wanna know one of the most interesting differences between dogs and cats?”

“Enlighten me,” said Liu Mei, scratching Nena behind her fake ears.

“A dog’s tongue is much smoother and longer than a cat’s tongue.” Nena began panting again, and licked her chops. “Why do you think people would rather be licked by a dog than a cat?”

“Well. In that case,” said Liu Mei, guiding Nena’s face gently forward, “I suppose a dog will have to do.”

Nena bit the ribbon of Liu Mei’s panties, and tore it back with a playful growl.

“Good dog,” said Liu Mei, cupping Nena’s face. She let the lace up panties fall away to the floor. “I guess I should have known you were best suited for chasing kitties.”


End file.
